Roger Akerstrom
| birth_place = Överkalix, Sweden | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 181 | shoots = Left | draft = 170th overall | draft_year = 1988 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1985 | career_end = 2007 }} Roger Åkerström (born April 5, 1967) is a Swedish retired professional ice hockey player, currently employed as an assistant coach with the Luleå HF of the Elitserien. Playing career Born in Överkalix, Åkerström grew up in Luleå. He was drafted in the 1988 NHL Entry Draft in the ninth round as 170th overall by the Vancouver Canucks, but he never played a single National Hockey League (NHL) game. As a skater, apart from the fact that Åkerström played for Luleå HF in 19 of his professional seasons, he is perhaps best known for being a former record holder as the player with most Elitserien games—regulation and playoff games included—with 911 games, 792 of these with Luleå HF. This record, however, was beaten on 22 September 2011 when Linköpings HC forward Mikael Håkanson played his 912th Elitserien game. Apart from Luleå HF, Åkerström also played three seasons for Västerås IK in the same league. He also spent one season in Italy, with the Bolzano-Bozen Foxes of the Serie A league. Internationally, Åkerström participated at the 1993 and 1994 World Ice Hockey Championships as a member of the Sweden men's national team. He retired from ice hockey after the 2006–07 season, which he played with Luleå HF. Career Stats --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1985-86 Lulea HF SEL 8 1 0 1 6 1988-89 Lulea HF SEL 38 6 12 18 32 1989-90 Lulea HF SEL 36 5 10 15 44 5 3 2 5 2 1990-91 Lulea HF SEL 38 2 10 12 38 1991-92 Vasteras IK SEL 39 3 9 12 20 1992-93 Vasteras IK SEL 37 13 13 26 36 1993-94 Vasteras IK SEL 36 5 4 9 37 1994-95 Lulea HF SEL 39 5 16 21 38 8 1 1 2 12 1995-96 Lulea HF SEL 38 5 4 9 26 13 3 4 7 12 1996-97 Lulea HF SEL 49 10 9 19 58 10 4 1 5 4 1997-98 Lulea HF SEL 43 3 11 14 31 1998-99 Lulea HF SEL 47 2 11 13 28 9 1 2 3 4 1999-00 Lulea HF SEL 47 4 9 13 24 2000-01 Lulea HF SEL 47 6 13 19 28 12 4 3 7 6 2001-02 Lulea HF SEL 41 1 9 10 63 6 1 1 2 6 2002-03 Lulea HF SEL 44 5 12 17 96 4 0 1 1 4 2003-04 Lulea HF SEL 38 6 2 8 20 5 1 2 3 2 2004-05 Lulea HF SEL 37 6 2 8 57 4 0 0 0 4 2005-06 Bolzano HC Italy 36 5 13 18 52 6 0 5 5 16 2006-07 Lulea HF SEL 47 2 9 11 42 ------------------------------------------------------------------ References External links * * Category:Västerås IK players Category:Retired in 2007 Category:Born in 1967 Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Luleå HF players Category:HC Bolzano players